Alexis 307
by Purple.Means.Royalty
Summary: Sorta a spinoff of Zoey 101..Alexis moves to MCA meets wonderfull friends summary sux plz read


A/N::: I knw this sounds like Zoey 101, but that is why I put it under the Zoey 101 category. This is sorta like a spinoff from it. But if you like it ill let you decide who you think is who.

New schools have never been a good thing for me; especially when I move from coast to coast to go to a boarding school. Miami Coast Academy is the name of the school, MCA for short. This is a huge school therefore; I have a problem finding my dorm, Winston Hall. I pulled out my map. As soon as I did that, someone crashed into me. "Oh my God! I am so sorry," The guy said. He picked up his skateboard and tucked it under his arm. He moved his shaggy black hair out of his eyes and reveled gorgeous emerald green eyes. I blushed. "That's okay," I said. "Are you new here?" he asked. "Is it that obvious?" I said. He laughed. "Let me see your dorm information," he said. I handed my information over to him. "Well, Miss Alexis June, your dormitory is down the lane from mine. I am in Huxford Hall. Follow me," he said, walking down the lane. "Okay, you know my name, what's yours?" I asked. "I might tell you and I might not," he said as he took off running. "Hey!!" I called. "No fair!" I said as I began running after him. He stopped in front of a sign that said, Winston Hall. "Here you go," he said. "Thank you, now what is your name?" I asked him. "My name, Miss June, is Kai Hale. Room 307 is on the 4th floor. See ya around," Kai said. He began walking in the direction of another dormitory I assume was Huxford Hall. I walked into the dormitory and went to the third floor. I found room 307 after about 30 minutes. This was the biggest place I had ever seen. I stuck my key in the door and walked in. This room had three little rooms in it, and a living room and a kitchenette! The living room was painted a brownish color and had a huge picture of surfboards on the wall. It had a big TV in a white entertainment center, and three brown lounge chairs. "Amazing huh?" A girl said. She laughed at the awed expression on my face. "Duh!" I said as I laughed with her. "Hi, I am Aden Hale, the other roommates name is Ainslie Carlisle," Aden said as I shook her hand. She has the same last name as Kai. "What do ya know? All our names start with A's. I'm Alexis June," I said. "Well, Alexis, this room can be yours. You can do whatever you want to it. Our "house mom" is 25 and couldn't give a crap," Aden said. "Okay, thanks," I said. I put all my stuff in my room. I heard a door slam. "ADEN! I am ready to meat our new bestie," I assume it Ainslie that said this. I walked out of the room. "Hey, I am Ainslie," she said as she shook my hand. "I am Alexis," I told her. "So, have you seen any cute guys?" Ainslie said as she plopped down on the couch in the living room. "Ainslie! She has been her for an hour! Forgive her, she might be the best lacrosse player on the girls' lacrosse team, but she is totally boy crazy," Aden said. I laughed. "Actually, I have seen one," I said as I sat on one of the chairs. "WHO!!??" Aden said as she joined us in the living room. "His name is Kai Hale. He helped me find the dormitory," I said. "No freaking way!" Aden said. "What?" I asked, nervous that it was her or Ainslie's boyfriend. "Kai is my twin brother!" Aden said. "No way!" I said. I knew her hair and her eyes and facial features looked way familiar. "Yes ma'am. Let's call the guys and introduce them to Alexis," Aden said. Aden made a phone call and said, "Come on, you'll love them."

We walked over to Huxford Hall and into room 450. Their dorm room was just as elegant as ours. The only one I noticed was the black haired hottie, Kai. "Hey, I am Eli Hart," a blonde shaggy green eyed boy said. "I am Colby Allen," A brunette blue eyed boy called up from the video game he was playing. "Guys, this is Alexis June," Ainslie said. Kai walked over to me and picked up my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance again, Miss June," He said as he kissed my hand. I blushed severely. "Wow, Kai, I didn't know you knew how to be romantic," Aden said. "Well, sis, I am 15 years old, I got to start sometime," He said as he winked at me. I blushed again. Curses! "Nah, he isn't being romantic, he is being obvious. When he came in, she was all he talked about," Colby said turning off his video game. Now it was Kai's turn to blush. "Yea, he was all like, Alexis has the prettiest long auburn hair I have ever seen. I could just melt in her blue eyes—" Eli was cut off by a pillow hitting his face. "Shut up guys!" Kai said. Ainslie went over and turned on their Xbox 360. "Colby, come let me beat you in Guitar Hero," Ainslie said. "You can't beat me," Colby said picking up a guitar. He flew backwards and landed in a navy blue bean bag. His blonde hair fell in his face. "Looks like somebody likes you, Alexis," Aden said in my ear. "No he doesn't," I objected. "Of course he does. Kai and I have like this twin telepathy thing and I sense he likes you. Besides, didn't you see the way he blushed when Eli was saying all those things?" she said. "Hey! Chicks, secrets don't make friends," Eli called to us. "No, but secrets keep friends," I said plopping down on the bean bag next to him. "Touché," Eli replied. My new Palm Centro began to ring. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hey honey," my mom said. "Hey Mama," I replied. "How's it going?" she asked. "Good, good, my new roommates are really nice and I can tell we are going to be great friends," I said. Aden started clapping and jumping up and down. I have concluded that she is naturally hyper and to not share my Vaults with her. "That's great, honey! Hey well, I have to go, your dad wants to bar-b-que tonight, so I'll talk to you later. I love you, honey," Mom said. "I love you too, Mama," I said as I hung up. "HA!!!! In your faces! She didn't mention you three, but she told her mom about us!!" Aden said, well, actually she yelled. "God, Aden, what are you smoking?" Eli asked her. "Shut up!" She said before she tackled him. The result of her attacking him landed me on the floor. I hit the ground with a thud. "Ouch," I said. Kai came over and helped me up. "Are you okay?" he asked. I blushed when I noticed he saw me fall on my butt. "Yea I'm fine," I said. He smiled, "Well, that's good." "Uhhh, guys it's almost 6 o'clock, we have to go," Aden said as she looked at her phone. Kai's smile faded. "Bye guys," We all said. "See you tomorrow 1st hour, Alexis," Kai said.

"Why did we have to leave?" I asked when we got back to our dorm. "School rule and I quote, 'No one in the opposite gender's room after 6.' Or 8 on the weekends," Ainslie said. "Oh," I said. "Hey can I see what you did to your room?" Aden asked coming out of the kitchen. I had a cheer comforter on the bed with UCA sheets and I had my old megaphone on the headboard. Before I left, I got Daddy to blow up the picture of my old squad when we have all our pom poms in a circle. "You're a cheerleader?" Ainslie asked when she saw my room. "Yes," I said. "Well, Kai will like that," She said. She plopped down on my bed. "Kai is like madly in love with you," Aden said. "I beg to differ," I said. Ainslie pulled her long, wavy hair into a high ponytail. She sighed. "You are naïve, Alexis," Ainslie said. "I am not," I stated. "Yes you are. If anyone knows my brother, it's me, and I sense that he is in love with you," Aden said. She walked over to my vanity and started playing with her hair. "I have known Kai sense 6th grade, I know when he likes a girl," Ainslie said. "Whatever. I am going to take a shower. Shoo!" I said. "That's a good idea," Ainslie said as she ran to her room. "I am going to curl my hair for tomorrow," Aden said and she too ran to her room. I walked into my bathroom. Did I forget to mention that we each have our own bathroom? Well, we do. This place is great!! After I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel in my wet hair. I walked into my room and put on my blue plaid shorts and my BETA shirt from my old school. I went into the kitchenette and looked in the pantry. Dadgom, there are stocked. I went over to the freezer and got a frozen pizza. I got a plate and put the pizza into the microwave. "You know, Kai puts his pizzas in the microwave rather than the oven too," Aden said behind me. I jumped. "Don't scare me like that again," I told her with my hand on my heart. She laughed. "Why do you keep talking about Kai?" I asked her. "Well," she started, hopping up on the counter, "Because you two are perfect for each other." "You guys! Another Cinderella Story is on!" Ainslie yelled from the living room. Aden walked in there. I pulled my pizza out the microwave. I went into the living room and watched Another Cinderella Story with Ainslie and Aden. "Hey, I need your number, Alexis," Aden said when a commercial came on. "Okay," I said. She pulled out her green Propel. "I need it too," Ainslie said as she pulled out her iPhone 3G. "569-981-9637," I told them. "You have texting right?" Aden asked. "Yeps," I said. "Okay," She replied. She started texting someone with a smirk on her face. Uh oh, this can't be good. My phone buzzed; alerting me I had a new text.

**569-669-5687: hay its me Ainslie**

**569-668-5699: me Aden**

I saved their numbers into my phone.

**569-898-6969: hay its me Kai what r u up 2??**

I looked over at Aden. She smiled sheepishly and waved. "You're impossible," I told her. "No, my friend, it is you who is impossible," she said.

**Alexis: hay nuthin much just watchin tv u?**

**Kai: just kicked colby's butt in guitar hero. He sux**

**Alexis: lol**

**569-989-9696: its Colby, your lover boy did not kick my butt I kicked his**

I blushed at what he called Kai.

**Kai: I have to go kick his butt for real ill c u tomoro**

**Alexis: k bye**

I looked at the time and it was 9:30. "Well guys, I am going to go read before bed. See y'all in the morning," I told them and then I walked to my room. Back home I always read before I went to bed. Tonight I am going to be reading P.S. I Loathe You by Lisi Harrison. I think I am going to like living here.


End file.
